Uninstall The Broken Melody
by achroitism
Summary: Gakupo is on the verge of disappearance, and no one can save him. But, it's alright, since he excepts it. No yaoi, BL or romance. Tragedy? Maybe.


A/N: This FF is a make-up story for my (failed) previous one. I don't own VOCALOID.

* * *

**Uninstall The Broken One **

Gakupo slammed the door behind him. The walls of the room shook violently, warning Gakupo. He didn't care nevertheless, he just wanted time to himself now. No disturbance, and no irritating blueheads or blondes popping their heads into his own private area to check in on him twice an hour. Daily.

He inhaled deeply, calming himself down before sitting down on the side of his bed. It was probably time to give up, he thought.

No one wanted him to sing anymore. He's _over_.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He did admit, he did quite envy the rest. There was no way that he could ever beat them, or even surpass them. Success for him would be deemed as a failure for the rest!

Miku was just great. Everyone loved her, they admired her! She had a bubbly and sweet voice, cheering one up easily. She was famous and well-known, and even a four-year-old would know that. Every other pop song that would be played over the radio would usually be sung by her, now and then. Plus, she had many fans, sending her gifts and letters over.

The Kagamine twins were a cute pair siblings. They had an irresistible charm around them.

Luka had a jazzy, deep voice; soothing anyone's ears if they've heard her singing. Meiko as well, but she was more well-known for pop ballads. Even Gumi was famous for her lovely voice.

Everyone else was breaking through the music industry with popular demands for their songs. On the other hand, Gakupo was left all by himself.

_No one wants me anymore. _

Then, another person came across his mind. The blue head. An angry guy he was.

On the first day of Gakupo's arrival, he had been introduced to the guy last. Kaito, said that he was busy with work had paid no attention to the purple-haired newbie.

On the second day, Kaito had marched into Gakupo's room, shrieking at him.

"Hey! Where are my new scores..!"

Gakupo paused reading for a moment, and looked up at him. Shocked, he closed the book and stood up.

"What scores?" he'd questioned. When Kaito heard him ask him that, he fumed and picked up a piece of paper laying on the floor. He then crumpled it into a small, little paper ball and threw it at poor Gakupo, hitting his face. Gakupo glared at him, wanting to voice out his opinion.

With that, he walked out. Miku had rushed up to Gakupo's room due to the ruckess she had heard, and was astonished to witness Kaito's violence towards him. The girl approached him, then seated back on the side of his bed. Gakupo was in a trance, pondering to himself why the blue head had thrown the paper ball at him.

"It's okay, Gakupo. He'll calm down in a while; he's just stressed nowadays," she spoke, smiling sweetly as she said it.

Gakupo looked up at Miku. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, he thought.

"I...guess so."

On the third day, Rin had woken up in the middle of the night with a fever. The girls attended to her, while Len sat with Gakupo by the lounge in silence. Both of them said nothing, until there was a sudden blackout in the house. Gakupo jerked up from his seat while Len fished out his mobile phone as a torch. On of the girls had screamed blue murder, and Len ran up the stairs to his shared room. Gakupo ran after him as well.

Then, along the stairs, Len tripped and fell. Luckily, his phone was in a tight and secure grip, so it wouldn't go off flying and land into a crash. Gakupo helped Len up, asking him whether he was hurt anywhere.

"No, I'm fine," Len replied, calming Gakupo a little. But a small moan from underneath him startled the purple-haired male, and he turned his attention to the dark figure, looming underneath him.

Len immediately jumped off. "Kaito-san!" his little voice shrieked, earning another shocked expression from Gakupo.

Kaito got up on his knees, and the first thing he did was to glare at Gakupo. His ice-blue irises pierced through him, and Gakupo heard a voice in his head, telling him to retreat back.

"Well-what? You're not gonna apologize-"

"K-Kaito-san!" Len immediately cut of his sentence. Gakupo sensed that Len was protecting him, so he kept silent.

"I'm sorry! I'm the one who knocked you over, it's my fault."

Kaito pressed his lips into a thin line. _Since when does this boy want to get into my business? _

He brushed off the dust from his pants, and jumped up to his feet. He then pointed a long finger to Gakupo, threatening him.

"_You_."

Gakupo jerked up at the word. As though Kaito was calling him.

"Don't come into my view again."

Then, he turned around and walked away, into the darkness.

Gakupo had to put up with it for five days, with Kaito's mocking and never-ceasing scolding. Although he couldn't really catch it, he knew very well that the blue head was saying something about him. Something mean indeed.

Then, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Finally, it was the New Year and everyone else was out partying and having fun and enjoying the snow.

Except the both of them, who were kept away in their rooms, locked in their own thoughts.

Now, Gakupo had shut himself off from the world around him. He didn't respond to Meiko's jokes or Miku's smile anymore. The rest had given up talking or persuading him.

Kaito was abandoned, left to himself in his room. God knows what he must be doing.

Silently, Gakupo went over to his closet and stripped his clothes off. He wanted the evidence of him during the day to be erased. He opened the closet door and picked out a new set of clothes. Slowly, he wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He took off his socks and went back to his bed.

There, he laid in silence, waiting for time to pass. But as he gazed at the ticking clock, it never seemed to go faster. Instead, it was moving slower, and slower.

Until it eventually stopped, and Gakupo's eyelids became heavier. He huddled to himself closer, trying to gain warmth.

_It's cold._

He didn't want to use the blanket. His limbs were tired, his entire body was shaking. He couldn't even breathe right. His nose was clogged and his voice was stuck. His body was suddenly feeling very, very cold.

_What's wrong? _

As he counted in his heart from one to a hundred, he suddenly felt a blissful feeling of silence and purity surround him. A blend of innocence, purity and serenity, calming him down.

I don't need to feel anything anymore, he thought.

And finally, everything disappeared into pitch black and Gakupo felt a part of him, fading away.

* * *

The blue head crept up silently into Gakupo's room. In his hand held a unch of papers, stapled together. From afar, one my think that he may be a burglar, prying into another one's room.

But no, he wasn't going to steal anything. Instead, he wanted to see Gakupo.

But little did he know what was going to surprise him, as he tried to think up of a good line to say to him. Should he be apologizing to him, or telling him off like he always did? Or should he just stay silent and wait for him to say something.

A score was held in his hands. He looked again at it, once more to check for any mistakes. It was hand-written and composed, all by Kaito himself.

"I hope you'll accept it," he murmured. He pushed the door open, careful not to be too rough. The door was old, and it looked as though it was going to come off and collapse any moment. It creaked silently, and Kaito frowned at it.

First, a bright, white light greeted him. He was blinded for awhile, and use his arm as a shield against it. Kaito figured that it was the light coming from the window, scolding him for coming into Gakupo's room. A though the light were Gakupo's guardian now.

Secondly, Kaito searched the purple-haired male's room. It was neat, and well kept; except for a pile of clothes, thrown onto the floor by the man's closet. Then...

The blue head swore that he could swallow his words up in one go, after all that he had said to him. After all that Gakupo had put up through, Kaito swore that he could just fall back.

His body laid on the small bed, not moving at all. His lush, silky hair was splayed all over like a curtain, as though a child had played with it, and left it in a mess. His face was paler than ever, and it gave Kaito the thought that he could turn into a ghost, any moment now. Gakupo's body was huddled up, so it looked as though he had held himself close, real close to himself.

It had been a _cold_ night.

Then, realisation slowly sunk into the blue head's mind. His hold on the score became firmer, until it became a desperate grip. He clenched his teeth, forcing his tears to roll down his cheeks, dropping into small, circular patches on his open collar. He too, suddenly felt cold.

One by one, the words were slowly chocked out.

"I...wanted...you to s-sing...this."

He tried not stumble, but he did. It wasn't really obvious, but he approached the bed. There, he released his murderous grip on the score, and placed it on the bed. Pages of the score fell into place atop one another, like feathers, falling into someone's hand, heavenly.

_Goodbye._

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
